warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Acólito
Los Acólitos son guerreros misteriosos y siniestros que se introdujeron por primera vez en el evento Operación: La deuda de la sombra, y que luego reaparecen esporádicamente. Retorcidos como el Stalker Sombra, los Acólitos ayudan en sus cacerías, tomando la apariencia y las habilidades de diferentes warframes , y todos con el distintivo casco de su maestro. Mecánicas An Acolyte can randomly appear on the mapa estelar, indicated in the World State Window, where players must then hunt down the Acolyte by finding which node on which planet it appears. Once the Acolyte has been found, its location is displayed in the World State Window for all players to see. Unlike other enemies, Acolytes cannot be killed in a single mission. Instead, players must engage the Acolyte in a mission and deal as much damage to it as they can. The damage received by the Acolyte accumulates as more players encounter and deal damage to it over several missions, with its total remaining health displayed on the World State Window. Only when its total health has been depleted will the Acolyte be eliminated. The Acolyte will stay in the node where it is found until it receives a certain amount of damage to its total health, after which it will disappear from the node to relocate to another node, thus requiring players to search for the Acolyte's location again. The Acolyte will only spawn in the mission if one player enters a room of the map randomly chosen at the start of the mission where the Acolyte is supposedly hidden. When a player enters this room, the screen will flicker with a violet hue similar to the warning signs for the Stalker, and the Acolyte will send messages to the player before spawning a few seconds later and engaging in battle. During such an encounter, the Acolyte will disappear after receiving enough damage, or if the players go down, or a certain amount of time after the start of the encounter has passed. The Acolyte will only drop a mod from their drop table if they left from receiving enough damage; if they leave because too much time has passed, or the players are killed there is no dropped reward. All Acolytes, similar to the Stalker, will perform a single target Mag's Tirón to counteract Tenno who attempt to avoid their wrath by standing on top of raised objects. They can also teleport any Tenno who attempts to flee right back into their room. Lastly, as a fail-safe, they can teleport directly to a Tenno's room instantaneously should they get too far away (as they have been known to spawn across the map by accident), staggering any Tenno they happen to reappear on top of. This fail-safe teleport is different from Loki's Intercambio (used by Manía) and Ash's Teletransportación (used by Angustia) as it can only be performed if the Acolyte is in a room with no Tenno present, but is also instant with no animation delay or particle effects. Acólitos Angustia = right|x200px |-|Malicia = right|x200px |-|Manía = right|x200px |-|Miseria = right|x200px |-|Tormento = right|x200px |-|Violencia = right|x200px Curiosidades *The Acolytes' appearances are generally a Warframe with attachments either from other Warframes or Cosméticos de Warframe such as armor pieces, Syandanas, or skins, and the Stalker's helmet in lieu of their default helmets; **Angustia uses Valkyr's body with her Immortal Skin and the Vanquished Syandana. **Malicia uses Frost Prime's body without his shoulder armor, and wears bits of machinery on his arms. **Manía uses Loki's body with his Immortal Skin as well as a Daedalus shoulder plate on his left arm. **Miseria uses Nekros' body with the Kyroptera Syandana, Oberon's loincloth and a Daedalus chest plate as an impromptu codpiece. **Tormento uses Mesa's body with some of Equinox's front tassels on her waist, a Naberus shoulder plate on her right arm and an Eos chest plate as an impromptu codpiece. **Violencia uses Limbo's body with Hulta shoulder plates. *Though their origins are disputed, Alad V calling them "betrayers" implies they may be Tenno themselves. **However, Miseria states that the "Betrayers will die.", as well as saying "These children will not stop us..", implying that he knows the Tenno's true nature. All of this pointing that the Acolytes are as separated from the Tenno as the Stalker himself. * When played backwards, some intelligible speech can be heard in the audio taunts the Acolytes use. The messages contained are as follows: *# We are the Stalker's revenge. *# The end has come to take you, Tenno. *# You must cease(?) Tenno. *# We fight for the Stalker. This is the end for you. *# You cannot kill (?) what you cannot see. *# All you have is Tenno(?) You are nothing. *# We are Shadows... You are just a suit. *# You are nothing en:Acolyte Categoría:Acólito Categoría:Facción